Looney Tunes Wiki:Citations
The , (but not its affiliated wikis), are encyclopedia databases, and usually not publishers of original thought (there are exceptions). We use material that is attributable to reliable published sources, and usually not whether it is true. The 's article talk pages and main article pages are not places to publish your opinions, experiences, and/or arguments. However, if these said are on your own userpage, the Discord chat, blogs, and forums, it is perfectly acceptable. While almost everything on Looney Tunes Wiki must be attributable, not all material has to be attributed, such as character descriptions or material that can be found by watching (such as events in the cartoons themselves or ending titles). Editors should provide attribution for quotations and for any material that is challenged or likely to be challenged, using , with a (|date=Month Year), or it may be removed. The reason for the date at the time of a citation request is the date notifies the Acme Staff how long before something questionable may be removed without notice. Note: This only shows up on the source editor. As such, the Acme Staff recommends the source editor to edit this wiki. The burden of evidence lies with the editor wishing to add or retain the material. Should an article (except characters/video games with descriptions) not have any reliable sources, then the Looney Tunes Wiki should not have an article on it. In addition to attribution, citations are needed when a questionable statement needs sources for verification. It is very important you add this onto questionable statements. It is recommended that you try and find a source proving the statement true first, but this is not required. Eventually, these statements may be removed if no source has been shown for a while. Plagiarism vs Copyright Infringement Failure to add citations/sources to a quote or not crediting the original author while copying their content is also plagiarism. Plagiarism is defined as the unauthorized use of three or more words in succession or an original idea without attribution (references, sources, citations, further reading, works cited, etc). It is important to make sure you know where you got the source from and to include it to avoid plagiarism. Plagiarism may be removed without notice and the users who plagiarize may be subject to an anvil drop. You can attribute and avoid plagiarism by simply inserting after a statement. Scroll down to the "Adding References" header for more information. Putting just the URL in the reference bracket is acceptable, but not ideal. Please follow as mentioned earlier when citing. Building off of the definition of plagiarism, attribution is not only proving something is true with some citations, but also a form of respect to give sources/citations as credits for writing an article on here. Copying from Wikipedia, other Wikia wikis, and other wiki databases licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution Share-Alike 3.0 license is not plagiarism as the license allows others to reuse the material, although the Looney Tunes Wiki prefers you use your own work. Copyright Infringement is defined as the unauthorized use of an artistic work without permission or attribution in the case of "fair use", from the legal copyright owner. While plagiarism is not illegal, and is just looked down upon the community, copyright infringement is illegal, which means against the law in the United States. An example of copyright infringment includes uploading or linking to full episodes and full movies of Looney Tunes media, such as Space Jam. Copyright infringement is a serious offense in the United States according to the Federal Bureau Investigation. Though the FBI is not very strict on linking or uploading with no intent to profit, uploading or selling with intent to profit, nonetheless, is a serious violation and a federal crime. The copyright owners may contact the FBI if you are attempting to profit large amounts from their material. Repeated violators in the United States can land up to five years in prison or be fined a hefty amount of $250,000 if convicted. That's a lot of money! Please do not link to copyrighted material. That is also against 's policy. Shorts Articles for shorts should have citations for the following: *Awards the short won or was nominated for, such as Academy Awards or other nominations or wins *National Film Registry *Critical reception *Development *Release date *Different video transfers that have edits or altered title cards *A historian/person from Warner Bros. said something about the cartoon (Exception: For commentaries on the Looney Tunes Golden Collection and other official DVDs, credit the video set) *Questionable people who worked on the cartoon that are not listed on the credits Characters Character articles should have citations for the following: *Development *New information about them, such as new voice actors *A description of the character by a historian/person at WB, example: Mel Blanc said ..... (What did he say? need citation) TV Shows TV show articles should have citations for the following: *New information about episodes airing *Who worked on the episode, other than on-screen credits *Behind-the-scenes stories (deleted scenes, troubled production, etc.) *Critical reception Movies Movie articles should have citations for the following: *New information about the movie *Who worked on the movie, other than on-screen credits *Behind-the-scenes stories (deleted scenes, troubled production, etc.) *Critical reception Reliable vs Unreliable Of course there are many sources that are considered unreliable. To look for a reliable source, consider these things. *Are there photos or videos explaining their information? (The Censored Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Page has photos of censored images, as well as information gathered by reliable historians, so it is considered reliable) :*Note that images and videos can be faked! Technology has made it easier for anyone with a computer and the appropriate software to make convincing images and videos. Anyone who knows about the "inspect element" command in web browsers can change the text on, say, CNN, to anything they want, take a screenshot of it, and post it on the Web. There are so many possible criteria to go over that the Acme Heads and Wizards are likely to go by "I know it when I see it." *What is the website trying to convey or explain? Is there proof like picture, video, news article, etc? Someone can make up a Space Jam upcoming sequel post on Facebook when it could still be unconfirmed by an official crew member. In that case, you should not cite it. *What kind of website is it? Is it a website to inform? To deliver information? Usually, articles that have a biased nature, sans personal blogs, are not reliable sources. *Who wrote the work? Can you search them up on that website or search them on databases? What have they been writing on the website or outside it? Does the source or writer have a history of providing reliable information? :*If the creator of Cartoon Research is writing articles about cartoon research and the writers' work has been proven time and time again to be correct, then it is a reliable source. Skepticism should be applied to pieces by new writers in the field, and it is advised not to use pieces by writers who have a history of providing unreliable information. :*In most cases, if you cannot search up the writer, or if the writer is a red flag (such as "Staff"), we don't know who wrote this, so it is then most likely an unreliable source. Of course, this isn't true for all cases. :*The official social media page or website of a staff member working on a project is considered reliable. *Does the article have any citations, references, or works cited? Pictures and video shots from the cartoons themselves, if they aren't altered count as a reference. *In the cases of social media sites such as Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr, is the post just a screenshot purporting to be from an article? Is the article linked to? A screenshot of an article alone is not a reliable source as said above, it can be edited and changed. Remember to use sources that directly support the material presented in an article and are appropriate to the claims made. The appropriateness of any source depends on the context. The best sources have a professional structure in place for checking or analyzing facts, legal issues, evidence, and arguments. The greater the degree of scrutiny given to these issues, the more reliable the source. Be especially careful when sourcing content related to living people. If available, academic and peer-reviewed publications are usually the most reliable sources, such as in history. Textbooks are also academic sources. However, we do not require these sources to be used. You may also include sources from books, journals, and quotes if they are properly cited. See our sources page for more information on academic, popular, primary, and secondary sources. Most editors will use material from reliable non-academic sources, particularly if it appears in respected mainstream publications. Other reliable sources include: *Books published by respected publishing houses *Magazines (neutral point-of-view) *Journals *Mainstream newspapers (neutral point-of-view) Editors may also use electronic media, which will be subject to the same criteria. Forums and blogs Forums are where people come to collaborate on certain topics. Forums can considered being reliable sources, if they include: *Photos or videos (once again, keeping in mind that they can be faked) *Photos or video clips of an upcoming episode or upcoming event (once again, keeping in mind that they can be faked) *A person from the studio talking about upcoming episodes, progress, adding photos, etc (once again, please note that it has to be confirmed that the account is real; if it is, then it can be assumed that everything they post is real, though this isn't always the case) Blogs are websites where people can talk about what they like, review a title, or give information to people. Blogs are considered reliable if they include: *Photos or videos (Once again, keep in mind that they can be faked) *Updated information, as blogs that were last updated 20 years ago might not be a reliable source anymore (There can be exceptions to these). *Insider information, like experts in their fields. Search them up on a search engine and explore their works. What do they talk about? If it is not true (after you search) and the insider information is meant to mislead people, then it is likely not a reliable source. Images and videos Images and videos may be consider citations if they are: *an official Looney Tunes picture or video *not heavily edited (custom borders, custom drawings, memes; Only official borders (the borders that come on the VHS for the opening and ending titles) and logos (Cartoon Network, Boomerang) should be in the image) Why you should cite your sources *To prevent speculation. *To credit a source for providing useful information and to avoid claims of plagiarism. *To show that the edits you make are, preferably, not original research. (there are exceptions to this; information you find in a video does not count as original research. Note: This is not the same as Wikipedia's policy, which states that unless there is a source to back that claim up, that it would be original research.) *To ensure that the content of articles is credible and can be checked by any reader or editor. *To help users find additional reliable information on the topic. *To improve the overall credibility and authoritative character of the Looney Tunes Wiki. *To reduce the likelihood of editorial disputes, or to resolve any that arise. While we do not ask for academic citations, we ask that you do not use Wikipedia, other wiki databases, or other Wikia projects as a citation for an article. If you need to list their names, add a External Links section and list them there. Because the Looney Tunes Wiki and other wikis are all based off of other online and non-online (book, scholarly journal) sources, we ask that if visitors are attributing something they found on our wiki, that they do not credit us, but rather credit the sources we attributed. Failure to use citations for questionable statements will result in removal of said statement without notice, with a warning for the user for the first time, followed by a temporary anvil drop. Requesting a source After a statement, type }}}. We require dates to see when the article with the template was last updated. This way, we can remove information that seems to be unsourced for a long time. Adding references Place the title of the source material between tags. The order in which the title, URL, etc is placed does not matter. See the examples below. Failure to properly cite is grounds for an anvil drop. Here is an example for a book: :Bugs Bunny's first cartoon, "A Wild Hare", was nominated for an Academy Award. Here is an example for a webpage: :Speedy Gonzales will be appearing in the upcoming movie Speedy Gonzales. Here is an example for a video: :Speedy Gonzales will appear in a new movie! Do not neglect to place the tag or the template in a header below all other headers, but before the external links and templates, called "References". Without either the tag/template, the sources will not be listed. There is no difference between the two tags, so either is fine. Further reading The further reading section is a header where people can check out further reading about the subject they are searching about on the . The further reading header should be exclusively for books and academic journals and not websites. Further reading book and journals do not have to be cited in article text. They are just for additional information not covered in a regular article. Please insert the ISBN number, authors, title, publisher, and published date of said books. External Links *Fairly OddParents Wiki (Some of our policies are from FOP Wiki) Category:Lists Category:Rules & Guidelines